The present invention relates to a spectacle support, that is to say the part of a pair of spectacles which, in use, is engaged with the head of a wearer to support a pair of lenses at the correct position relative to the eyes of the wearer.
For the purposes of this specification the term "lens" is to be construed broadly as covering optically active lenses used to correct vision defects, tinted lenses (whether optically active or not) and plain lenses worn for protective or cosmetic purposes.
It has previously been proposed to support the lenses of a pair of spectacles from a support which rests against the forehead of the wearer and includes rearward extensions which engage the rear of the head of the wearer. Such an arrangement is, for example, proposed in British Patent No. GB-A-2288883. While such spectacle supports offer a number of well recognized advantages, they also have a number of shortcomings including, in particular, relatively complex construction. The complex nature of the supports renders them unsuitable for the production of low cost spectacles.